User talk:Dreyar
Helloooo! Hey guys, welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to leave me a message if you need anything, and please sign all your messages, thanks. Archived Once Again Finally archived my talk again cuz it was getting a bit overwhelming. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Could I use nova magic?The Ghost (Just to Badass) 16:36, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Help Dude, I've read David-ya's blog, but seriously could you help me to increase Damon's Hatsu Transmutation to Level 2 or 3? I have no ideas at moment on how to use fire in different ways, if you could help, please [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:26, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Yo Ya. I was wondering if I could use Eros Genesis for Arashi Shunki to explain how he was born. I was also wondering do the people who preform the spell have to be of the same race or just be of a race that is compatible with one another? [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 04:48, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Yo mind if I use either Neptune or Sol from that planetary key page? I think either of them would fit my character well. Maybe even Saturn but that's if they're available. Don't worry, as following by the rules, I'm only choosing one. after I find out whether they're avaiable. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:18, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I'll go with Sol then thanks Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Just because In case you didn't get the other message, I got that green quin pic finished. I can't really speak for the quality, but let me know if it works for ya. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:15, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Hey Dreyar-chan may I use Black Aurora.The Ghost (Just to Badass) 15:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Planetary Celestial Gate Keys Can you reserve Luna for me please? TideStires (talk) 19:48, September 25, 2014 (UTC)TideStires Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yahoo, I've been thinking since you've written for Mira once before, I was wondering if you could write for her brother in the RP. When you get this, please message me your response, you'd really be helping out. Thanks, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 01:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Here your image dude! Sorry if it took so long. File:Zmanadelpro1.jpg Enjoy~ -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 20:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, for both. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:17, October 12, 2014 (UTC) That's a question you'd best ask Zico for. Sorry. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:03, October 24, 2014 (UTC) No, sorry, but not happening. 12:08:07 Fri He's noteworthy enough and I'm never approving stuff like parents and grandparents or children. Cousins though, that could work if the character is minor. If you want to make a cousin of Jura, sure, I suppose. I'd rather not, but rules are rules -- as I think about it, Jura is minor enough to fit this. 13:30:12 Fri Go ahead. 05:29:08 Sat Nah, it's fine. Anyway, do you need help with anything? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, for one, character development is the number one priority first and foremost- put this above plot and fighting, I cannot stress this enough. Develop your characters well- avoid cliches unless you're going to expand or subvert them. A chapter or two without anything happening is fine, if you use it to develop your characters- let the "breather" chapters give the reader an insight into the character's mind, their likes and dislikes, their fears, etc. I mean, what's the point of trying to set up emotional or awesome moments with characters if the audience can't connect with them? As for plots, go wild, do what you really want instead of following any formulas. You shouldn't have to contain your ideas to the universe you're writing in- look at Daybreak, that's basically a toku story masquerading as a shonen story, and see how many people like that. In essense, it's up to you what you want to write about- just remember, as long as it has some connection, whether in concepts or world to the original series, you're good to go. Fights themselves are pretty difficult to write up- but just remember to make them as flashy as possible. It doesn't matter who the winner of a fight is, as long as it's well done. Oh and plot might matter too. Honestly, I don't think I can really offer any fight advice, other than use the entire movelist of your characters and apply them creatively, make the fight as much as a battle of wits as a battle of immense forces- that way, the audience will be in for a treat. Also, take into consideration the environment, the weather, the characters' personal phobias and things they hate- that way you can always mix it up and make no battle the same as the last one. And that's about all I can really give advice on. I hope this helps :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:20, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, translation takes just a few steps. For example, take the Frozen Devil Ice Dance (凍魔氷舞, Tōma Hyōbu) spell from my Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Go to nihongodict. Search for a word relating to Freeze, but never search for the word with the –ing suffix. In my example, I got Tōkō (凍港); aka Frozen Harbour (so search Frozen). The kō港 means harbour. Copy the kanji of Tōkō and remove the second kanji, which is, obviously, kō. Tō is 'frozen', so go to Ice Devil (氷魔, Hyōma) and replace Hyō (氷, Ice) with Frozen (凍, Tō). Ta-da—We've got the first word of the spell, Frozen Devil (凍魔, Tōma). The second part is a little bit trickier. In "Ice Dance", both kanji can be in any order, really, so just go with the order that sounds better. If you know basic shōnen manga and as I stated above, Ice is Hyō (氷). Dance usually appears as (ダンス, dansu). Don't use this. A normal word such as dance, a universal one is never written in katakana or hiragana, but always in kanji. Dance itself is舞 Mai, and Ice is 氷 Hyō. Put them together, and you'll have Hyōmai. However, that doesn't sound too good. Go up one or two options, and you'll see 舞踊, Buyō, dancing. You notice that Mai and the first kanji of Buyō are the same—and Bu sounds better. You don't need to change the kanji, just change the pronunciation—you'll have Hyōbu. I apologize if it's too complicated, but for a shorter version, search up Star (星, Hoshi). Then put that kanji in the translator on nihongodict, and you'll see underneath that, "sei", which also means star. Shorten Hoshi to Sei whenever you make a spell about it from now on. Watcha think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why not--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 03:21, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Genie Magic Yo Yahoo, this is Zeon! I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was wondering if I could potentially use/recreate Genie Magic for a character? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 06:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:21, November 22, 2014 (UTC) AdventRequiem (talk) 18:40, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Drayar, can I have your permission to reference The Unitary Republic of Caelum 'for my independent guild, Knights Templar's location? AdventRequiem (talk) 21:45, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Yes, that is all there is to it pretty much. I'm just gonna point out the location of where the guild, Knights Templar is actually located. dude u up Ur go on the Warden RP amigo. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) yo up amigo Ur go on the Warden RP amigo. FYI u'd be able to see the fight Markus and Dark are having from where everyone else is or atleast sense it Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ur go again Yaminogaijin (talk) 01:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Got a week to add...I'm sick of this stopping and starting. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:04, June 2, 2015 (UTC) YAY Aeeehoooo, finally, lol! I shall read it when I have time! That's some good news man :) [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker]] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 21:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Can I please use Saturn from the planetary keys as Seira Valdez's partner?--The Dragon Star (talk) 14:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo Dre! Mind if I take a Planetary Celestial Gate Keys specifically Venus, since User:Ghfgftycrt has not been active for a couple of months and I really like Venus. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 15:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dre! You never answered my question in your blog can I use The Patty Pictures? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 02:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Can I create a Hebian please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:10, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I could use one of the Planetary Gate Keys (Terra to be precise) for my celestial spirit mage. Thank you for your consideration! Sincerly, LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:29, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Photon Magic. Could I use Photon magic for my character? :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 17:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Um... May I please use your Fanmade Magic Sky Phoenix Slayer? It for my OC Character in my fanfiction story 'The Delta Saga' Mithran Referance Hi, I was wondering if I could referencehttp://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/EsperMithrans in my Chesed page. I wanted to reference the fact that during his travels as a kid all the way to manhood, he encountered many races and ethnicities, and Mithrans were one of them. ComicMaster619 (talk) 15:10, May 26, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Mithran Reference Hi, is it okay if I reference them in my Diego page, with your permision of course. ComicMaster619 (talk) 16:09, June 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hebian Hello there, nice to meet you. I'm just popping by to ask if I can make Gareth Forikin a Hebian. Thanks a lot --Garlicfork (talk) 07:57, October 2, 2016 (UTC)